


Visiting hours

by just_the_221b_of_us



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_the_221b_of_us/pseuds/just_the_221b_of_us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rem Dogg goes to visit Mitchell in prison/youth detention...</p><p>Ok, I just had to write this after last night's episode (S3ep5). It was written really quickly so it's a bit shit and I don't know anything about the prison system here but hopefully it's alright :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting hours

"Oh god, Mitch. You weren't supposed to get caught!"

Mitchell looked sheepish, sitting across from Rem Dogg at the small table in the visitor's part of the youth detention centre. They didn't have much time.

"I just... wanted things to be like old times" 

"Then why the hell did you go in without me?"

They both knew that the only reason they'd got away with so much before was the disability perks. Because a kid in a wheelchair could _never_ steal.

"How long you in here for then?"

"Two months."

Mitchell looked down, then away. His hand was resting on the table, and Rem Dogg took hold of it.

"I'll still be here when you get out, y'know?" He whispered.

"Yeah. I know," Mitchell replied.

They took a moment to look into each other's eyes before they were interrupted by the guard, a beefy bloke in his 40's

"Time's up." He barked.

"Oh shit, Mitchell," Rem Dogg panicked, as he moved around the table and took Mitchell's head in his hands, pressing their lips together. It was rushed, it was sloppy, but it was still a kiss.

"I'll visit when I can," he breathed, as they pulled away from each other. Mitchell got up and walked over to the guard, but then turned around and looked back.

"Yeah, I bet you will, gayboy."

Rem Dogg could hear Mitchell's laughter as he disappeared down the corridor.

 

 


End file.
